final_frontier_33fandomcom-20200213-history
Kovaalan
The 'Kovaalan's are an avian-humanoid species native to the planet Xostera. Biology Kovaalans typically stand over six feet tall, have two long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, each tipped with talons, and a set of mandibles around their mouths. The most distinguishing feature of the Kovaalan is their metallic carapace, which contains trace amounts of thulium. The Kovaalan evolved this trait as a defense against the greater levels of solar radiation that penetrate Xostera's weak magnetic field. Pralor features are avian, making them resemble humanoid birds or raptors, however unlike most Earth avian creatures, Kovaalans are viviparous and give birth to live young. Kovaalan are also recognizable by their voices, which have a distinctive flanging effect. Males and females do not differ greatly in physical appearance, but female Kovaalan lack the crest of horns found in the males of the race. The lifespan of a Kovaalan is comparable to that of a human. Kovaalans exhibit the characteristics of predators rather than those of prey species. Their forward-facing alert eyes give the impression that they possess outstanding eyesight and their teeth and jaws mimic the structures possessed by apex predators such as crocodiles or ancient, carnivorous dinosaurs. Needless to say, their talons on both their feet and hands seem capable of ripping flesh. As such, their diet is primarily meat-based. Their slender bodies also seem to suggest that they are also capable of moving at high speeds. Although life on Xostera is carbon-based and oxygen-breathing, it is built on dextro-amino acids. This places the Kovaalan in a distinct minority on the galactic stage. Culture Since the Unification War, Kovaalans normally wear elaborate tattoos marking their colony of origin, though it is not known which markings distinguish which colony or if color has any meaning. These markings are usually white — particularly on Kovaalans with darker carapaces — but can be of other colors. The lack of facial markings is looked down upon in Kovaalan society; the Kovaalan term "barefaced" refers to one who is beguiling or not to be trusted. It is also a slang term for politicians. The Kovaalan are noted for their strong sense of public service It is rare to find one who puts his needs ahead of the group. Every citizen from age 15 to 30 serves the state in some capacity, as anything from a soldier to an administrator, from a construction engineer to a sanitation worker. Kovaalan society is highly regimented and very organized, and the species is known for its strict discipline and work ethic. Kovaalans are willing to do what needs to be done, and they always follow through. They are not easily spurred to violence, but when conflict is inevitable, they only understand a concept of "total war." They do not believe in skirmishes or small-scale battles; they use massive fleets and numbers to defeat an adversary so completely that they remove any threat of having to fight the same opponent more than once. The Kovaalan military is the center of their society. It is not just an armed force; it is an all-encompassing public works organization. The military police are also the civic police. The fire brigades serve the civilian population as well as military facilities. The corps of engineers builds and maintains spaceports, schools, water purification plants, and power stations. The merchant marine ensures that all worlds get needed resources. In their society a Kovaalan civilian must perform up to three years of Federal Service to become a citizen. While Kovaalans are individuals with personal desires, their instinct is to equate the self with the group, and to set aside all personal desires for the good of all. Kovaalans are taught to have a strong sense of personal accountability, the 'Kovaalan honor' that other races find so remarkable. Religion The Kovaalan believe that groups and areas have "spirits" that transcend the individual. For example, a military unit would be considered to have a literal spirit that embodies the honor and courage it has displayed. A city's spirit reflects the accomplishments and industry of its residents. An ancient tree's spirit reflects the beauty and tranquility of the area it grows within. These spirits are neither good nor evil, nor are they appealed to for intercession. The Kovaalans do not believe spirits can affect the world, but spirits can inspire the living. Prayers and rituals allow an individual to converse with a spirit for guidance or inspiration. For example, a Kovaalan who finds his loyalty tested may appeal to the spirit of his unit, hoping to reconnect with the pride and honor of the group. A Kovaalan who wishes to create a work of art may attempt to connect with the spirit of a beautiful location. Kovaalans enjoy absolute freedom of religion and can practice whatever appeals to them so long as it does not impede anyone's ability to perform their duties. Some Kovaalans still follow in an ancient religion which centers around the worship of deities known as Titans. Language History Category:Kovaalans